Am I Wrong ?
by unicorn28
Summary: "Apa aku salah ? am I wrong ?" untuk kalian yang salah paham mengapa aku tampak tidak bersemangat di self cam Jisung hyung. OngNiel Couple (Ong Seungwoo & Kang Daniel "Produce 101 season 2)


AM I WRONG ?

 **Cast:**

OngNiel Couple

 **Sinopsis :**

"Apa aku salah ? am I wrong ?"

untuk kalian yang salah paham mengapa aku tampak tidak bersemangat di self cam. Jisung hyung

.

.

.

"seberapa besar arti tas ahjumma untuk mu ?"

"aaaah pertanyaan itu sangat membosankan"

Mianhae jisung hyung, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini, jangan shoot aku lagi, aku hanya ingin berbaring.

Aku, Ong Seungwoo yang biasanya dikenal ceria dan bisa menghidupkan suasana, tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Bukan karena aku lelah karena terpilih menjadi leader untuk penampilan selanjutnya, tapi karena namja itu ! ya, namja berambut pink dengan gigi kelincinya ! aaaargh setiap melihatnya aku kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Jinjja,jinjja,jeongmal,iol,heol. I HATE YOU KANG DANIEL !

.

.

Hari itu penentuan team untuk concept evaluation, sayang sekali aku harus berpisah dengan nae namjachingu sweety cuty bunny Daniel (apakah menurut mu panggilan itu berlebihan ? tunggu sampai kau lihat ia melakukan aegyo dengan gigi kelinicnya itu)

"Daniel-ah kau masuk team apa ? aku sangat khawatir karena hukuman yang kau dapatkan"

Ucap ku saat bertemu dengannya dijalan pulang menuju dorm

"gwanchana hyung, aku masuk team open up, dan tebak… aku menjadi leader disana"

"hwaaah daebak !" aku langsung spontan memeluknya dari samping, dan berjalan sambil memeluknya sampai dorm

Daehwi dan seunho, 2 makhluk kecil yang melihat moment itu dari kejauhan

"beruntung sekali pasangan itu :( ya ! seonho… give me a hug too, palli" ucap daehwi manja

"shirreo ! badan mu terlalu kecil, tidak enak untuk dipeluk, tidak seperti minhyun hyung"

(yaaah, kalian pasti tau bagaimana maniacnya seonho terhadap minhyun)

Latihan berjalan lancar, bahkan pada saat evaluasipun daniel tetap melihatkan pancaran auranya. Aku ? walaupun aku bukan menjadi center, aku masih cukup puas dengan part ku sendiri.

 _Hari H perform_

Daniel keluar ruangan dengan menggunakan stelan hitam, dalaman dengan potongan v neck mengekspos leher putihnya yang dihiasi dengan kalung bertali (imagine "open up" performance)

Dia… sangat tampan

"good luck chagi, aku akan melihatmu dari balik panggung" ucap ku sumringah, bibir ku tidak berhetinya melebar karena senang mengetahui fakta bahwa pria tampan yang ada dihadapankan ku ada milik ku, sekali lagi… MILIK KU

"doakan aku" ucap Daniel sambil mengusap pipi ku dengan halus yang kemudian berlari menuju stage

Diruang review aku bersama dengan yang lain melihat perform dari team open up

Baru opening screen Daniel sudah menunjukan tampilan yang bagus, dengan melihat kearah atas sambil menggerakan palanya perlahan, visual yang sangat sempurna !

aaah melihat itu aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dorm dan memeluknya didalam kamar mandi !

kenapa kamar mandi ? karena kalau dikamar tidur ada cctv

apa yang kami lakukan dikamar mandi ? coba bayangkan sendiri, aku percaya pada imajinasi kalian

semua aman sampai pada bagian ia, si pria yang ada dibagian depan, melakukan gerakan yang membuat seisi ruangan terpana, para perempuan diluar sana berteriak

Daniel, merenggangkan kakinya, menyentuh paha sampai selangkangannya dengan gerakan lambat dan kamera menampilkannya dengan sudut yang sangat indah, belum sempat aku kembali sadar, kamera sudah menshoot ekpresi Daniel yang dingin. Semua gabungan itu bisa aku simpulkan menjadi satu image.. _-sexy-_

"woaah Daniel hyung"

"hoaaah !"

"sexy namjaaaa !" 

Teriakan-teriakan itu membuatku panas, mereka melihat sisi lain dari kang Daniel yang seharusnya hanya aku saja yang melihat !

"KANG DANIEEEEEL !" geramku dalam hati

Sejak malam itu aku menghindari Daniel, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, ia selalu bertanya mengapa aku menjadi pendiam dan aku tetap tidak ingin membahasnya, biar saja ia berfikir sendiri

Malam eliminasi, aku tetap menjadi Ong seperti biasa didepan kamera

Ingat, aku trainee dari agency acting, berpura-pura tidak akan sulit untuk ku

Aku bersyukur masih bisa terselamatkan dari eliminasi malam ini, tibalah giliran daniel dan yaaa aku juga bersyukur ia bisa lolos, walau aku sedang ngambek seperti ini, aku tetap peduli dengannya

"Daniel, apa kau tau sekarang para national produce sudah melihat sisi sexy mu, bahkan kau dibandingkan dengan Dongho yang dikenal sbg Sexy Bandit" Boa sunbaenim menjelaskan.

"aah ! itu.. aku sangat berterimakasih atas perhatiannya" Daniel memberikan ucapan dan aku masih memasang muka fake

Saat Daniel naik ke pyramid, sekilas ia melirik ku dan pandangan kita bertemu. Wajahnya Nampak tegang dan khawatir, sepertinya ia tau apa yang membuatku diam akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, pada saat break laithan

"seberapa besar arti tas ahjumma untuk mu ?" jisung hyung sedang melakukan self cam untuk menghilangkan penat

"aaaah pertanyaan itu sangat membosankan" jawab ku kemudian berbaring, mood ku berantakan karena sampai saat ini Daniel malah ikut diam dan tidak berusaha untuk mengejarku lagi

"seungwoo bisa ikut aku sebentar ?"

Baru saja difikirkan, orang yang bersangkutan sudah mengajak ku untuk pergi ke lorong tangga

Aku mengikutinya, berharap dengan ini hubungan kita akan kembali baik-baik saja, hampir seminggu tidak berbicara dengannya membuat ku gila

Lorong tangga itu ada dipaling pojok gedung dan tidak ada cctv, aku berdiri dianak tangga yang lebih rendah darinya sehingga posisi Daniel lebih tinggi dari ku

"wae ?" ucapkan ku tidak mood (antara ngambek, marah dan lelah) dan mengalihkan pandangan sambil bersendar ke tembok

"kenapa kau seperti ini terus ? aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk terus diam dengan mu, apa ini yang kau inginkan ?"

…

"hyung, jawab pertanyaan ku, apa ini yang kau inginkan ? mendiami ku dan tidak mau berusaha untuk menyelesaikan apa yang salah diantara kita ?"

…

"apa Cuma aku yang salah ? am I wrong ?"

…

"HYUNG !"

Teriakan daniel membuat ku kaget, aku langsung menoleh melihat majahnya

"jebbal ! aku sangat membutuhkan mu, terlebih kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini, aku butuh konsentrasi, tetapi kau malah membuat ku tidak tenang, aku butuh kau hyung, kau salah satu motivasi ku untuk bertahan disini"

"jika memang seperti itu, jangan membuatku cemburu !" bentak ku

Kali ini Daniel yang gentian terdiam

"kamu melakukan gerakan sexy seperti itu tanpa aku tau, biasanya kau selalu sharing tentang gimmick yang akan kau tampilkan diatas panggung, tapi tidak dengan penampilan kemarin !"

Muka ku memanas menahan marah dan tangis, tapi aku tidak akan menangis

"kau tau bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat melihat screen mu ?! aku takut mereka menginginkan mu karena melihat sisi lain dari mu yang selama ini hanya aku saja yg bisa menikmatinya"

"hyuung.." ucapan Daniel melemah

Salah, salah karena aku melihat mata Daniel yang bingung, sedih dan tersirat kekecewaan, aku tau daniel dengan cukup baik. Apa sekarang aku yang salah ? am I wrong ?

Aku menutup muka ku dengan dua telapak tangan, mencoba untuk meredamkan emosi, kami terdiam (lagi) untuk beberapa menit dengan posisi aku membelakangi Daniel

Oke, aku rasa sekarang hati dan fikiran ku suda tenang, setidaknya aku sudah memberi tau apa penyebab selama ini aku mendiaminya, saat aku berbalik aku melihat Daniel yang sudah tertunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Apa aku salah ? apa aku sejahat itu ?

"Daniel-yaa" suara ku melemah, betapa bodohnya aku sudah memperlakukan org yang aku sayang seperti ini, kita sedang berada disebuah kompetisi, bukan tempat untuk meluapkan emosi atau cemburu yang tidak sewajarnnya

Aku menangkap muka Daniel, memegang pipinya yang putih dengan kedua tangan ku, membawa matanya agar bertemu dengan mata ku yang aku pastikan tidak ada lagi sirat kemarahan

"mianhae, maafkan aku, aku sangat kekanakan, aku cemburu pada suatu hal yang sebetulnya baik untuk mu, aku lupa dengan keadaan kita sekarang, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini dan meninggalkan mu, maaf kan aku"

Daniel menatap ku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, aku bersumpah betapa hatiku terasa sakit melihat tatapannya kala itu

"aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi, aku akan selalu mensuport mu, selalu ada untuk mu dan tidak akan mendiami mu seperti ini. Aku juga sangat tersiksa dengan kelakuan yang aku buat sendiri, maafkan namja bodoh ini ya ? aku sangat merindukan mu, sangat" ucapku kemudian memeluk Daniel sehangat mungkin

"apa aku salah ?" Daniel bertanya

"aniya, kau tidak salah,aku yang pecemburu" jawabku

"aniya, itu tandanya kau sangat menyayangi ku bukan ?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan menikmati wangi khasnya melalui dadanya yang bidang.

Aaahhh kang Daniel, kalian boleh melihatnya, tapi jangan harap untuk menyentuhnya, arrasso ?!

….

Daehwi, makhluk kecil itu kembali menyaksikan romansa ongniel dari bawah tangga, ia iri dan mau dipeluk juga :(

Kemudian dongho lewat setelah mengambil minum….

Kalian tidak berfikir daehwi akan meminta pelukan dari dongho kan ?

 **FIN**


End file.
